


VanderwoodxOC Cerise Commissions

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, mysmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Commissions completed for ChaoticBlossoms on tumblr with her OC Cerise.





	1. Finding Cerise's Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood finds out Cerise has been playing by herself, but he wants to confirm the information she gives him about how long she can go. Cerise agrees with a stipulation or two. She ends up changing her mind.

 ***Here comes a commission I did for chaoticstarblossoms on tumblr! ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Cerise munched on her breakfast, a sandwich her husband had just placed in front of her. Honey-gold eyes watched him as he walked around in the kitchen, cleaning up, like he was most of the time. His OCD was annoying at times, to say the least, but she had to admit that she had a great view, especially of his butt when he had to bend over for some reason or other. She considered taking a picture, but then he turned around, apparently finished and coming to sit down across from her.

Vanderwood had already had his breakfast, waking up a couple hours before Cerise so that he could go for his morning run and drop by the grocery store. He leaned on his hand as he sat across from her, watching her eat. Her long peach-toned hair was still a bit of a mess. She didn’t usually get dressed and ready for the day until after breakfast when she was more awake. It was pretty cute. She seemed to be a little lost in thought about something though, and that’s when it just came out of her mouth. “So, my limit is nine.” He furrowed his brows. “What?”

She just shrugged, her cheeks dusting with just a bit of pink. She’d been meaning to ask him to figure out what her sexual limit was for a while, knowing that his was four, but she’d gotten bored one day while he was out. The magazine she’d been reading had said to ‘take a lady’s day’ and described it. He wasn’t around at the time, so she’d given it a try. “Sexually. But I got bored at nine and stopped.” It had been the first time she’d ever even ‘gotten off’ as it was apparently called, and while it had felt pretty good, she’d found herself missing Marion and tiring of it after her stubbornness to _just find out_ had worn off.

Cerise shrugged, taking another bite of her sandwich, and looking over at Marion who now seemed like he was having a little bit of a struggle. A smile started to form on her face. Maybe she should mess with him? It was always nice to see him struggle, and right now, he was clearly struggling. Vanderwood just stared at her, feeling like his breathing had stopped completely. _He didn’t even know she had ever played with herself._ Maybe she hadn’t up until now? Because she had been completely inexperienced when they first met. The glint in her eye told him that he was about to get really red in the face. “What’s wrong? Are you thinking about me _counting_?”  

Yep. Shit. Completely red. Cerise might have felt flustered herself if they hadn’t been sexually active for so long and his reactions weren’t so absolutely great. All she got was a little pink in the face and a rapidly developing plan. Vanderwood bit his tongue, trying to get himself back under control, eyeing her. Well, if she wanted to play it that way. He leaned forward, taking what was left of her sandwich from her hands and placing it on her plate. “I’m thinking about watching.”

His voice had dipped lower, a clear sign that he was turned on, and one that always had Cerise’s heart rate increasing. “Maybe I’ll let you.” The only thing not good about this, was he was the one who was getting _her_ right now, and that hadn’t been the idea. That’s when it came to her. “I’ll let you watch. But you can’t touch. Only watch.” There was a smug little smirk on her face, and Vanderwood raised his eyebrows for a moment. “Alright. Deal.”

Cerise pushed her plate into the middle of the table before giving her husband her signature wink and hopping off toward their bedroom. He hadn’t been expecting it right this second, and he sat there a little dumbfounded for a second. She fucking knew what _that wink_ did to him…and what was about to happen. He bit down hard on his tongue and followed her to the bedroom, to see her on the bed already. Cerise pushed herself back into a half seated position on the pile of pillows on top of the bed, waving at him and wiggling her fingers before she slid her hand into her pajama bottoms.

Vanderwood felt like his mouth had gone dry, but he leaned against their doorframe, watching as she clearly started teasing herself, getting herself started without any assistance from him. Should he have felt a little left out? Maybe, but the way she was leaning her head back, making a soft little sound as something felt good. He was feeling something completely different, primarily, a quickly growing need to get out of his pants.

It was just a little odd, knowing that Marion was watching her, but she did love attention. Watching her husband struggle was her favorite thing of all time. She moaned, pressing up against her sensitive bud, something she’d technically learned from the way he had played with her in the past. Cerise heard his sharp intake of breath, opening her eyes and peeking at him. Her eyes traveled down to see that, yeah, he was already sporting quite the erection. “You like…what you see?” A soft little sound had interrupted her, but that seemed to just be getting Marion even more worked up as he shifted to his other hip against the doorframe, his hand moving down as though to grab himself through his pants and get some relief.

“Marion, you’re supposed to be watching, not playing.” Cerise’s sing-song voice had Vanderwood groaning softly. This had started out as an exciting little adventure, but they weren’t even to climax number one yet, and he was already tortured. She was even still in her pajamas, so he didn’t have much of a view, but he could see the way her face was flushing, movement under the thin fabric, the expression on her face as they locked eyes.

Cerise felt it building up, was enjoying the look on his face, the groan he’d made when she’d told him he was supposed to just watch. Heat had pooled low, like a wave rising fast and then crashing hard onto the shore as she hit her first climax, drawing out the moan for his benefit. Marion seemed even more uncomfortable; he wasn’t even leaning on the doorframe anymore, standing at attention in more ways than one. “That’s one~” The look on his face was so sexy, his eyes darker than usual, jaw set, clearly biting his tongue. Cerise almost lost her nerve, but it was so good to tease him. “Ready to watch round two?”

Vanderwood rolled his shoulders. He felt tense, not in a bad way, more in a _wanting his wife_ way. She was right there, they were both very turned on, but he was still stuck by the door of their bedroom, and she was clearly not going to let up on teasing him any time soon. Well, if she was going to keep going, he was going to make a request. “I want to see you naked.” His tone was so low, Cerise felt her heart clenching, her body was even seemingly clenching in anticipation, knowing what that tone meant, but she swallowed, trying to keep her flirty attitude intact and stay in control. That was what was fun about this after all, to see him struggle because of her. “Of course, mon amour. But only if I get a view too.”

She shifted to pull off her pajamas, tossing them into the dirty laundry basket before looking towards him and slowly pulling her panties off as well. They were pretty much soaked, and she knew he could see it too before those were tossed into the hamper. “Is this the view you wanted?” She was poised perfectly on the middle of their bed, her long hair cascading around her with her legs to the side, putting her weight on the arm behind her.

He swallowed hard, the view almost too much to take, because, fuck he wanted to press her down onto the bed and kiss her like he wanted air. Vanderwood bit his tongue again, running his eyes over her body as though to commit this moment to memory, which he was, because it would be one Hell of a memory. She’d asked for a view of her own, and he was only all too eager to oblige, mostly because he wanted out of from the confines of his pants, but once he’d gotten his jacket, gloves, and shirt off, she called out to him as he was about to undo his pants.

“Those stay on.” Holy fucking Hell, she was really laying it on thick, but the show was too good. She was already laying back again, her hand between her legs. How did she do this to him? He’d seen so many women, but no one frustrated or flustered him the way she did. In fact, he felt like he had no control whatsoever. This was her domain right now, and he really was just here for the show. Vanderwood clenched his fists to try to keep himself centered because he wanted her so badly, but he was going to have to just enjoy the view for now as much as it killed him.

Marion shirtless and flustered, turned on beyond belief, that turned her on too, and Cerise was already well on her way toward climax number two, even if it was so tempting. He was right there, and she wanted more than just this. His hands were better than hers, more experienced, plus she didn’t know what was coming before he did it. Cerise almost felt like she was starting to frustrate herself with her own rules. She’d even told him to keep his pants on, and now she just wanted them off. Marion was good eye candy, and seeing him completely bare always took her breath away. “Off…Take the rest off.” She moaned as she built herself right up to the edge. The second climax came harder and faster than the first, making her gasp out this time and close her eyes, arching her head back slightly.

Vanderwood was not going to argue with her. He got the rest of his clothes off before she could stop him, grateful for the relief as his erection was now freed from the tight fabrics, but almost more frustrated because he still couldn’t touch himself or join her. God, it almost felt like he was throbbing at this point, and there was definitely precum on the tip, further evidence of how aroused he was. Cerise opened her eyes again to the sight of him fully nude and she couldn’t help it. She wanted to see him in pleasure too. “You can touch yourself…” Marion was being so silent, but that changed almost immediately as he wrapped his fingers around his hard length, thumb spreading the precum from his tip and then starting to stroke himself. That was almost too much for _her_ to take.

He groaned loudly, a “Fuck,” escaping as he locked eyes with her before she was touching herself again. This was way better than imagining him or remembering their lovemaking to get herself going. Marion was right there in the flesh and nude, moaning and cursing right along with her own sounds. It all added up to sending her over the edge again quickly, this time calling his name out before biting her lower lip and pausing to catch her breath.

She was so incredibly sexy like this, flushed, breathless, moaning and calling for him. Vanderwood didn’t want to be stroking himself, he wanted to be buried deep inside of her. “Cerise…” He moaned her name as she started up on herself again. Jesus. He certainly wouldn’t survive to nine, let alone any more than that. Her honey-gold eyes were so dark, lidded, sultry, and he almost couldn’t stand looking into them, wanting her even more, but now Cerise seemed to get frustrated too, pulling her hand away and holding it out to him. “C’mere…” Her voice was so breathless that it was almost barely there, and Vanderwood didn’t waste any time stopping what he was doing to get on the bed. He took her hand, placing her fingers in his mouth and nearly groaning at the taste. Shit he wanted her, but at least now he was going to get her.

That simple action of him tasting her off her own fingers was so erotic. Cerise had grown tired of waiting, her body hot and aching for something more, for him. Each round when she’d done this herself she’d been thinking of him and how he felt inside of her, but now that he was here in all his stupid sexy vanderhottie glory, there was no way she wasn’t going to get what she really wanted.

His hand found her hip, pulling her shifting her position somewhat so that he could enter her swiftly, neither of them wanting to wait any longer and both moaning as he did so. It was so good. Vanderwood kissed her open mouthed and hungry, pressing his tongue into her mouth to which she replied with equal eagerness. Their tongues danced around in each other’s mouths before neither of them could breathe, having to break apart as their hips moved in sync. Harsh gasps were interspersed between their moans and Vanderwood’s cursing.

Cerise whimpered as he found just the right spot, feeling even more sensitive than she ever had thanks to the rounds leading up to this. Her body was already wound so tight, muscles clamping around him. He bit down hard on his tongue, wanting to hold back, wanting her to go over that edge again first. All of the waiting and playing around up until this point had gotten him too close to teetering over the edge, but somehow, he managed, groaning out a cuss word as her muscles squeezed around him even more so.

She gripped his forearm, his hand having ended up on the headboard, her nails digging in a bit as she couldn’t quite focus to control her strength, the pleasure too intense. He just kept driving forward, taking her harder, deeper, her hips meeting his with eagerness as he was once again building her up. Five, she would make it to five. Vanderwood pressed his hand harder against the headboard for something other than the intense pleasure building in his abdomen to focus on. Her moans were so loud that they were drowning out his cussing, and then It hit her again, like waves crashing relentlessly through her. He let go, driving deep as his own climax took him, moaning her name and then repeating it breathlessly over and over.

After what seemed like ages, he moved again, still somewhat breathless, kissing her forehead, her nose, her eyelids. “Shit…” He caught her lips with his and Cerise kissed back with equal passion, her fingers tangling somewhat in his long hair. When he broke the kiss, he nipped her lip. “Holy fuck…” Cerise gave him a tired smile, feeling rather exhausted now that things were winding down. It was much more intense with him helping out than it had been by herself. She still couldn’t help but to get in one last quip. “Did you enjoy the show?” Vanderwood snorted, an amused smile playing on his lips before he nuzzled into her neck, biting the mark that was always there, darkening it ever further, and hearing her gasp out as she arched her back and tilted her head to give him perfect access.

Vanderwood swirled his tongue over the mark when he was finished, only making her hands tighten further in his hair. “Yeah…but we’ll have to try again to make it to nine.” Cerise’s heart stopped completely, the sound of his voice was incredibly sexy, and even though she felt so tired, she felt that all too familiar heat between her legs. “Marion…nine seems a little-“ She didn’t finish what she was saying, because he’d kissed down her chest to her breasts, swirling his tongue over her nipple and making her whimper in pleasure as she squirmed beneath him.

Cerise had been the one in control before, but now Vanderwood wasn’t under the thrall of being flustered anymore. He sucked on her nipple, where they both knew she was hyper sensitive, sliding a hand into her hair to keep her from trying to move away from him. Vanderwood wasn’t being forceful by any means, he was always careful of his strength, but Cerise wasn’t going to fight him either because it just felt too good.

Marion was really going to drive her insane, the way he kept rolling his tongue over her nipple, and then when she thought he was done, he was only switching to her other breast, a hand on the one he’d just left to continue teasing her with his thumb. So much for being the one to fluster and control the situation, but it always seemed to go like this. Not that she was complaining, Marion always treated her with great respect. Once it came down to it and they were making love, Cerise didn’t care about winning anymore; she just cared about him and the moment.

After she’d been moaning and whimpering underneath his ministrations for a while, Vanderwood could feel himself ready to go again. He shifted away from her, moving down further on the bed and tugging lightly on her leg to encourage her to move with him, which she did so that she was now lying flat on her back. Vanderwood just wanted to be close to her now, less rushed hunger and more loving heat.

Cerise had noticed a long time ago that Marion always had a preference for being close to her like this, putting a forearm next to her head so that he was low and on her level while his other hand was on her hip. Sometimes she worried about his back, since he had to bend down to really get to her level, but Marion never complained, and he exercised so much that he could probably handle it just fine. Far be it from her to want him anywhere else but right up close. She reached up to stroke his cheek as he pressed against her entrance and he turned his head to kiss her palm before he moved, thrusting deep with a groan as she bit back a moan.

Vanderwood moved slow and deep, both of them far more sensitive and himself with just a tiny twinge of discomfort thanks to his first climax. Cerise had moved her hand from his face to instead run her fingers through his hair like she loved to do, although she was finding it much harder than usual to keep her eyes open. It was just too pleasurable, and every time he moved it seemed like he was hitting her in just the right spot with her sensitivity heightened as much as it was. He moved a little faster, trying to catch her eyes whenever she opened them, but the look of pleasurable bliss on her face was quite the sight, so he didn’t even mind.

Thanks to his vast sexual experience, he knew that if he wanted to finish in tandem with her, he’d have to give her a slow build up, particularly since climax took longer for him the second time around, but that’s just what he wanted right now anyway, slow. They gave each other sweet and slow kisses as he moved, trying for deep rather than fast, building up a slow burn of pleasure that was a unique experience to him in that he had only ever enjoyed that with her.

When they finally made it to climax, he ended up being just behind her, but that only made it better for him as she whimpered and whined beneath him with him continuing to move, dragging out the orgasm for her somewhat before he came as well, stopping all motion. Both of them were breathless. “Six.” Vanderwood kissed her nose gently and she giggled a little, sounding a bit exhausted. “I’m not sure we should try to get any farther.” Cerise just shook her head and nuzzled into his hand as he stroked her face before he shifted to cuddle her, pulling her against his chest where she settled right in. Well, he’d certainly double-checked.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Doctor Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood and Cerise delve into the world of roleplay after Cerise learns about it through a magazine. She turns it into a bit of a competition, but she's underestimated her husband's skills.

Cerise was reading her magazines again. At least he knew now that the things she circled and underlined in there weren’t necessarily because she wanted to try them. Vanderwood pulled off his shirt, changing into his pajama pants and feeling like there were eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Cerise was watching him, and snorted. She liked his ass maybe just a little too much. “Enjoying the view or you wanna do something about it?” Her cheeks filled with a bit of color.

He was too good at flustering her, even after having been married for so long. Cerise looked back to her magazine and the article she had been reading before replying in her sing-song tone. “I’d like to do something about it.” She’d already been having the idea since she saw the article yesterday, so maybe now was a good time to put it into use. “Hey, Marion~ Do you wanna roleplay?” Her husband raised an eyebrow at her, and she pointed at the page. “You can kidnap me and everything!”

This was definitely in her ballpark. She was probably way better at acting than him, and when he had tried to be charming in the past, he’d usually failed miserably. Cerise was the one who loved being the center of attention and had that flirtatious charm. Marion sat down and took the magazine from her as though it was tainted or something, which made her giggle.

Yep, right there in black and white, more like pink and off-white, the magazine was saying to spice up your sex life and mentioned the kidnapping roleplay. Vanderwood snorted and put the magazine down on the bedside table. “So…You want me to kidnap you _again?_ ” Cerise furrowed her brows. “What do you mean aga- Oh.” That’s right…When he’d saved her from Drawl, he had definitely kidnapped her. Cerise didn’t let his sarcasm stop her. “Well, we could try something else.~”

Vanderwood didn’t bother picking up the magazine again. “You really want to do this?” It seemed like a ridiculous exercise to him, pretending to be something they weren’t as some sort of sexual fantasy, but if she really wanted to do it, which based on the determined look in her eyes as she crossed her arms and glared at him she did, he would participate. “Alright. But we’ll do…doctor/patient instead of kidnapping.” He’d really just pulled that out of thin air, but now Cerise had a shimmer in her eyes. “I get to be the patient!”

Sometimes his wife was really over excitable about the strangest of things. “That’s fine, shortcake. Just a couple ground rules.” Cerise frowned. He’d already changed the theme, what more was there to do? Marion was leaning in now, taking her chin gently in his hand, and when he spoke his voice had dipped lower like it always did when he was getting aroused as his brown eyes met her honey gold. “You consent to me wholeheartedly right now, promise me to say ‘stop’ if you don’t want to continue, and I’ll be calling you Ms. Song the whole time.”

She automatically reacted to his tone of voice, she always did, her heart flipping around helplessly, but she was also a little confused. “But I’m Mrs. Vanderwood.” He got up off the bed, grabbing his shirt to put it back on, figuring if they were going to do this, they better do it right. “Not if I’m playing someone other than your husband.” The monster in his chest twisted a little at the thought. Vanderwood knew of course that it wasn’t real, but if they were going to play around that he wasn’t her husband, then it would be better for him to play it as though they’d never met before.

Cerise mulled that over in her mind before she nodded. “Okay. Well, whenever you’re ready, doctor.~” It felt just a little silly, making her giggle, but she was going to have to get into the zone. Marion already had his shirt on again, which was a shame, but she had a feeling that as his patient, she would be able to get it off of him again in no time. She closed her eyes for a moment to center herself before opening them and fiddling with her hands trying to think of the way it felt to be in a waiting room.

Vanderwood watched her as she got comfortable on the bed before he languidly stretched and rolled his shoulders back. If she wanted to roleplay, he was going to roleplay. Did she even know how good he was at playing a character? He’d been undercover so many times. His charm had only ever failed him with her since he had actual feelings for her, but playing a character was completely different. “Good evening, Ms. Song. What brings you to my office today?” He seated himself back where he’d been before on the bed, grabbing the magazine and a pen and starting to tap the pen lightly on the magazine as though it were a notepad.

Oh. Cerise’s brain took just a second to catch up, because she hadn’t been expecting him to actually be that into character so quickly, but she just put on a big pout. “I think I might be getting a cold. Or maybe I’m just…lovesick, doctor.” Okay, she might have remembered that from one of the times he’d translated a telenovela for her, but so far so good.

It took everything in him not to snort at her, because he remembered exactly where she’d gotten that from. Unfortunately, he couldn’t let his amusement show, because he had a character to play. Vanderwood pushed her long peach-toned hair to one side, exposing her neck and shoulder. “I see, well, Ms. Song, allow me to check your pulse.” He leaned in, nuzzling into her neck and pressing a light kiss to the pulse that was starting to frantically beat there. Cerise had tensed up somewhat, not because it was unpleasant, but because she hadn’t quite been expecting it to move so quickly. “I…uh…Marion?” He was really into this. Oh, God, _he was really into this._ Cerise hadn’t been expecting him to be this good.

“Please, call me doctor.” Vanderwood gave her a light nip on her neck now. “I don’t think I’m quite getting an accurate read of your pulse yet, Ms. Song. Try to relax.” He was actually starting to get more into this by the second. Cerise had already broken character, and he could feel just how her heart was racing. Vanderwood moved to push her more into the bed, shifting so that he was straddling her and bending once more to put his mouth on her neck, this time biting and swirling his tongue. Cerise had automatically moved her head to give him more access this time, making a few soft little gasps before he stopped. Wait…was she already getting swept up in this? That wasn’t fair! They had barely even started!

Cerise squirmed underneath of him, causing Marion to pull back and lock eyes with hers, but she was more frustrated than anything. “I said I have a fever, shouldn’t you check that, doctor?” She had been intending for that to come out much flirtier, but she just sounded a little petulant, giving away how annoyed she was that this wasn’t turning out the way she wanted and making her dumb stupid husband doctor guy smile broadly. “Of course, Ms. Song, allow me to check your temperature.” And that was when he slid his hand right down her pajama bottoms and panties, pressing up against her heat.

Vanderwood was finding that he actually _loved_ this. Seemed to him that Cerise had completely forgotten that he was a former secret agent, that he was trained in picking up a character and sticking to it. He shifted his hand to tease her folds, lightly brushing his finger over her sensitive bud and causing her to moan and grip the sheets underneath of her.

This was _not_ how this was supposed to go. Cerise shifted to push herself up onto her elbows slightly, locking eyes with him before he pressed a finger into her and made her cry out loudly. “Marion, this isn’t fair-“ But all he did was add another finger, and she fell back onto the pillows, a moaning mess as he moved his fingers within her.

He shifted to nuzzle her ear, her face turned away from him to the side and absolutely red as she whimpered and moaned. Vanderwood nipped her earlobe lightly before murmuring softly to her, just in case. “Just remember, you can say stop.” Cerise only made a noncommittal noise, because by now it was all just feeling so good. Her body was burning up for him, and she didn’t even really care anymore. Vanderwood was having his own dilemma. His pants felt tight as all Hell, but he wasn’t quite done having her at his mercy. So, this was why she liked to fuck with him so much and see him struggle, wasn’t it? Still, he couldn’t hold out the way she could, wasn’t nearly as stubborn. Vanderwood felt her tightening around his fingers and bit just behind her ear, marking her just as she gasped out his name. Her climax was going through her like a shock of electricity that made her body clench and unclench in rapid succession before it faded away.

Vanderwood only gave her enough time to relax before he pulled his fingers from her bottoms, bringing them to his mouth. Bloody Hell, he always loved the taste of her, and Cerise had peeked at him from the corner of her eyes now. This really was fun. It was normal for her to give in to him once things had gotten heated, that just worked for them, but she wasn’t normally this pliant. Apparently her patient character wasn’t quite as fiery as she was, but that was entertaining in its own way. His voice was so husky, it seemed even lower than it normally was during sex as he pulled off his shirt and then freed himself taking off his pajama pants. “You need emergency treatment, Ms. Song.”

All Cerise could do was nod frantically. She already desperately wanted him inside of her or wanted the ‘treatment’. It didn’t really matter what he was calling it, she just wanted it. His hands went to her bottoms again, this time removing them and then helping her out of her top as well, just so he could take in the full view before pressing himself against her entrance. She wasn’t even talking or anything.

Cerise couldn’t stand it. Marion was just…so wildly sexy like that. Her husband was always attractive, but he was being smooth and charming in ways she hadn’t realized he was even capable of. Only now did it strike her _that of course he was a former secret agent, so he would be great at this_. She eagerly locked her legs around his hips, pressing herself up against his erection even more so before Marion plunged deep and she gripped onto him, her nails digging somewhat into his skin.

He didn’t even mind that she was scratching him. They’d both managed to get worked up into a frenzy, him thanks to how sexy she looked completely flushed and whimpering, and her thanks to his expert acting skills. Vanderwood moved to hold the side of her face, using his thumb to help turn her face up to look at him. He didn’t bother talking now, just wanting to look at her, not caring about the roleplay for the moment because he always wanted to remind himself of who he was with when they made love. She was the woman who made him feel, gave him a life he’d never known before.

Cerise was having a hard time keeping her eyes open after he’d turned her face to look at him. It was intense, usually their lovemaking was intense, but this just something _different_ about it. She couldn’t put her finger on it really, and she couldn’t stop moaning either, somehow managing to remember to moan ‘doctor’ instead of Marion, although she slipped up way more than once.

Vanderwood pressed his forehead against hers as she reached her second climax before him, groaning at the way she squeezed tightly around his hard length and thrusting into her even harder. He was still being careful not to harm her, but he wasn’t building up to things as slowly as he normally would. There was something a little wilder about this than their usual. Cerise gave out a loud whimper as she dug her nails into him again, and it wasn’t long before the coil that had wound tightly inside of him sprung apart as he went over the tipping point, thrusting deep and then halting his movements as his climax was through him now in a wave of heat. Both of them were left gasping for air. “I think…your treatment…was a success.” Somehow, he managed to pant that out, but he was pretty done with the roleplay now, moving away from her and instead pulling her into his arms, giving her a deep and passionate kiss that they had to break far too quickly, because they were both struggling to breathe.

It was a few minutes of cuddling later before Vanderwood even felt like he could talk again. It had been rather…more intense than usual, that was for sure. He didn’t feel like it had been bad though, not leading him towards something negative anyway, and they’d both enjoyed it. “Was that what you wanted, love?” Cerise made a soft humming sound and snuggled into him more.

That had been so…she almost felt like keypad smashing but in real life. _How was he that good?_ She laid there for a little longer before she suddenly shifted away, looking up at him. Vanderwood blinked, honestly a little worried that something was wrong until she spoke, and he snorted. “Will you arrest me?” That was a tempting offer, but after the excitement of everything, he just wanted to be with his wife for the time being. “Next time, _Ms. Song._ ” He could practically see the way Cerise melted at that.

Check out my website. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. Fireman Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood and Cerise test out their roleplaying skills further with a fireman roleplay.

"Are you coming or not, Mr. Fireman?" He could hear his wife's impatient voice from the kitchen as he strapped on his old tactician's belt. Once upon a time, that had been used to house weapons. The black body-con suit had been used when he did infiltration work, wanting to remain nearly invisible in the night and be able to move with fluid ease. Now, it was being used for his and his wife's weekly sex games. What a twist.

Vanderwood snorted and pulled on the shirt before responding. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't actually start a fire while you're waiting. You're the one who wanted the outfit." He could practically hear her pouting out there, but then she responded again. "Just for that, I'm going to turn on the burner~" Even though it was in a sing-song tone, it held all the weight of a threat. "Be right there!" Cerise in the kitchen _was_ a threat. She had proved she could cook _sometimes_ , mostly broccoli, but still. His wife was a Hell of a kitchen menace.

He put his hand on the door knob, closing his eyes for a moment and going into his mind, blanking out everything except for the role he had to play. When she'd left the room, she'd had something in a little bundle that she'd likely changed into as well, and he could only imagine the beautiful sight he was going to have. The role was going to stay intact, though. His always did, anyway. Vanderwood turned the door knob and stepped in.

"Hello, ma'am. Is there a problem?" There she was, perched on the counter with one foot resting against her bare shin as she pulled back from the stove she really _had_ been about to turn on. Bloody Hell, she was stunning, a pale pink negligee the only clothing on her body. Was there even a bra under that? There were always panties, she never went without them. Maybe there was something built into the item itself, since he didn’t see additional straps. Just less clothes to remove.

Cerise pushed the loose bangs of her peach-toned hair back in an attempt to cover the fact that, yes, she really had been about to mess with the stove. "Oh, Mr. Fireman. You sure got here quickly." He looked so _good_. How was it even legal for him to wear fabric like that? It was clinging to his every muscle, the defined body clear. Honey-gold eyes traveled over him. She just wanted to get her hands on him, maybe get a few pictures of his butt in that outfit, but she could do that another time. Right. Role to play. This time she wasn't going to let her character slip, like he never did. "It seems my stove won't give off any heat."

Vanderwood the fireman raised his eyebrow. It wasn't exactly a fireman's uniform. Anything that was accurate was way too big and bulky, and he wasn't a fan of dressing up as it was. This had been a compromise, one she seemed to like, since he'd already seen her act slipping. "You called the fire department because your stove isn't giving off any heat?" He made his way over to her, placing his hands on either side of her legs on the counter as he leaned in. "Isn't that a misuse of the department?"

She had to resist the urge to touch him instantly, wanting to feel what she could so plainly see under the fabric of his shirt. Cerise shook her head for just a moment before she could reply, placing a finger on his collarbone and slowly dragging it down. This was okay; she could touch him like this. "Well, you're a lot faster than the stove repairman." Cerise tilted her head, a big smile on her face as she came up with this one. "Fire trucks don't stop for red lights, you know?"

He just about snorted, not because she was wrong, but just because of how proud of herself she looked. Vanderwood took her chin gently, the idea slowly dawning on him...something of a game he'd played before, but a big twist. "Do you want to find out?" He could see her as she froze up, the gears turning in her head. "What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows at him in confusion. This hadn't been a part of the original plan. The idea was that she was supposed to seduce the fireman, but now the fireman was going _totally_ off-script. Cerise was _almost_ angry, until he talked again.

"Do you want to play a little game?" He was tilting his head at her, a way too stupidly sexy grin on his face. _The jerk_. "Game? How do you play?" Cerise leaned back away from him, taking her finger from his chest for some semblance of still feeling in charge. Marion just tilted his head at her with that same grin before he moved a hand off the counter, placing it on her ankle instead. "If you say green light..." He dragged his hand upwards slightly, making her shiver. "I'll move my hand up. But if you say red light..." Marion stopped completely, leaving behind a tingling trail of heat from the light brush of his fingers against her skin. "I have to stop. Or else, I go back to the beginning."

That actually didn't sound like a bad game. Mostly, because it still left her as the one in charge. Cerise gave him a big grin of her own, especially once she noticed his chestnut eyes looking over her body. It did cause a blush, but she was getting through this in character. She was at least going to do better than him. "Let's play then, Mr. Fireman."

Likely, she thought this was a game with a winner and a loser, but in the end, they were both going to have great sex. In Vanderwood's head, that meant everybody won. He placed his fingers at the base of her ankle, looking into her eyes expectantly before she gave him a little wink, making his breath hitch. _That wink_. Cerise giggled, her cheeks pink. This was going to be a lot of fun. "Green light." Vanderwood wasn't about to go for a run to the finish, trailing up from her ankle and moving his hand to give her calf a little squeeze before moving further up from there.

He wasn't just going to play the game like the grade-school version, was he? Cerise was happy about that, because that just would have been too boring. As he got to her knee, his fingertips moved to brush lightly over the sensitive skin of her inner knee. She felt her mouth go a little dry from the intensity of his gaze on hers as he teased lightly along her inner knee even more so. It half-tickled, but it also just felt oddly intimate. No, she wasn't going to lose her cool. "Red light." His hand stopped immediately, gaze never faltering. God, that was like baring her soul, staring into his eyes for this long with silence between them.

"Green...green light." Having his hand stopped wasn't actually doing her any favors, but now he ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, pushing down a little to spread her legs. "Yellow light." They had a yellow light in the kid's game, did it count here? Marion snorted. "Did we say there was one of those, miss?" He hadn't even broken character, even though she'd clearly managed to surprise him. Cerise pouted as well as she was able with his fingers caressing back and forth over the inside of her thigh, making it feel like heat was spreading from that point upwards towards the junction between her legs. "There is now." She crossed her arms for added emphasis, and Marion complied, slowing his fingers even more so and making her shiver under the gentle touch before it started going up further.

Now he was nearly at her heat. Vanderwood was loving this, the way he could see exactly where was feeling good as her pupils dilated or narrowed. Just as he was about to touch her there, hoping to press against her and hear her moan, Cerise spoke up, a soft whimper in her voice. "Red light." Bloody Hell, he was so close, and she was looking at him somewhat defiantly as she realized that she'd actually managed to get him a little worked up over stopping him. "Firemen are supposed to stop at the red light in this game, right? Shouldn't I start you over." Yeah, his wife was definitely lording over him. Good thing for him, he'd stopped when she’d said to. "I'm not moving my hand on the red light, so I get to stay right where I am." There was just a slight moment of irritation in her eyes. Had she actually been trying to get him to start over? "Green light."

No, apparently not, the way her voice was breathy, it was probably frustration at _how close_ he was. Vanderwood moved his hand to comply, cupping her heat through the matching pink panties to her little lingerie set, rubbing at her to provide some friction. He was rewarded with a few little gasps followed by a moan as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The little whimper as she positioned her hips more forward to give him better access nearly sent a shock through him right to the contained arousal in his pants. Bloody Hell, he'd really rather be naked than contained in the combined tightness of his body-con pants and spandex style boxers.

He was shifting to tease at her sensitive bud now, and Cerise nuzzled into his neck, pressing a few kisses between her sounds. Wait...this wasn't control. His other hand was on her hip, beginning a travel upward before she grabbed it, tangling her other hand firmly in his hair. "You have to play the game...with that one, too." Marion shifted closer to her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple before he kissed her jaw. She lifted her head for him easily, allowing him access to her neck, where he now kissed their favorite spot - her permanent dark mark. His voice was low and husky like it always was when he was turned-on, and that could almost topple her resolve on its own. "What's the light?"

She'd actually...almost forgotten she was making him play the game again. The combined overload of his kisses and the fingers teasing at her most sensitive area was making it hard to think. "Green, it's green. Green light, Marion." So much for not breaking character. His hand started up her side, thumb brushing lightly under her breast for a moment before he used it to push the gathered fabric of her negligee away from her nipple.

Cerise all but bit into his neck, having intended to call out 'red light', but not caring anymore as she placed her own mark on him. It was a rougher move than her usual, Marion letting out a soft moan that intermingled with her own little cry as his thumb started to tease at her nipple. This was heaven, except that she wasn't even getting to properly enjoy what he was wearing. With a shift, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles to press him against her. His hardness now pressed against her heat, and she decided she really _did_ love the high countertops he'd insisted on adding to their kitchen.

The way she was now grinding against him stirred up the intensity between them tenfold. "Bloody fucking Hell." He ended up moaning the cuss right into her ear as she placed more marks along the exposed area of his shoulder, her hand tracing down the muscles of his back and around to his abdomen. Vanderwood circled her nipple once more with his thumb, just to feel her buck against him before he moved to pull at her panties, slightly made difficult by the fact that she was now using her feet to start pushing down his pants. They were tighter than usual, so she was having a little trouble with them, getting frustrated somewhat, because "Just get them _off_ , Marion.”

He wasn't about to make her say it twice. Vanderwood moved, dropping his belt, pulling off his pants and boxers,  and getting his shoes and socks off along with them before pulling his shirt off for good measure. When he repositioned himself between her legs, she instantly locked him in place again. Teasing was not on the agenda for either of them as Vanderwood thrust into her, their countertops the absolute perfect height. Moans were caught against each other’s mouths before they broke apart.

Cerise had by now started to let her hands wander over his body as the pleasure was building between them. She'd been wanting to do that before. Maybe next time he should be the light, but it was hard to plan anything with the heat that was coursing through her veins. With every thrust, he drove deep, hitting somewhere that felt impossibly good and made her cry out. He wasn't doing much better in the 'quiet' department, going between cursing and moaning her name like it was some sort of ritual. Maybe it was.

Vanderwood pulled lightly on her hair, trying to get her to look at him and succeeding. Their eye contact earlier had been intense, and he wanted more of that. Sometimes he knew it was a struggle for her, but right now her warm honey-gold eyes were locked with his own chestnut brown. He wouldn't have it any other way than this, looking into each other's eyes as they shared their bodies. This was what making love was to him, knowing the other person completely, giving yourself to the other person completely. It felt like a body and soul experience.

Before long, they were each a mess of pants and sounds, unable to hold back the rising pleasure that kept hitting them in waves. The crash came suddenly, Cerise clinging to him as their near simultaneous orgasms hit. Vanderwood worried that he was crushing her with how tightly he was clinging to her himself, his hand bunched hard in her hair as he stilled all movement. "Ow..." Cerise tapped the hand in her hair to get him to ease up, and thankfully, he did. Her pain tolerance was low, but it would likely have hurt way worse if she wasn't riding the waves of pleasure back down to Earth.

He pulled out almost reluctantly, trying to catch his breath as he held her to him still there on the counter. "I don't think the fireman managed to fix the stove." His joke was met with a giggle as Cerise nuzzled into his chest. Roleplay with him really was fun. She was glad they'd come up with the idea and adapted it their way. Now his hand was in her hair, lightly rubbing at her scalp where he'd gripped too tightly earlier. "Are you okay, shortcake?" He hated the thought of hurting her. It honestly made him feel sick to his stomach, but she just nodded, further moving to hold onto him tightly. This was almost like cuddling, except he was stuck standing.

Vanderwood snorted softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he rocked them just slightly. Honestly, this was a super comfortable position for him. Standing had been a favorite of his in the past, and this held none of the rough detachment of pushing someone against a wall. Well, he didn't really want to think about that at the moment. Cerise finally managed to gather words. "I think they sent me the sexiest fireman~ Can I sue for that?" Her tease, of course, had them both blushing like idiots, but Vanderwood didn't give two shits. "Maybe. You should call emergency and find out."

This was such bliss, and he couldn't keep himself from what he did next. Vanderwood swept an arm underneath of her legs as he held her back with the other, spinning her in a circle. Initially, Cerise tightened her grip on him, a frightened, "Marion!" escaping before she could relax again, giggles slipping from her lips at the silly motion from him. He was a cheesy guy, and a surprisingly domestic and romantic man, even if he'd seemed nothing of the sort when they'd first met.

As he stopped spinning her, she didn't stop giggling, nuzzling his nose. It was so nice to actually be able to reach him. "Je' taime, Marion." The smile on his face was so big, so bright, that she really couldn't compare him with the man she'd first met moving in her boxes what seemed like years ago. "Je' taime, aussi..." He gave her a little kiss, letting it last for just a moment before his fingers teased at the lingerie she was wearing. "I _really_ like this one. You should wear bras less often. Easy access." Cerise just blushed and nuzzled him some more. "I'll take that under advisement, Mr. Fireman."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	4. Vanderwood as an Inmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise is sure she can win out over Vanderwood by attempting a roleplay scenario in which she has the power play position. This does not turn out as she thought it would.

Cerise had finally figured it out, and this time she would be the winner. Roleplay night had become a regular weekly part of their love life. _Somehow_ Marion always bested her, getting her so flustered that she broke character, but not this time. He didn't have the dominant role this time around. She was the cop, and he was the inmate.

Even better, she had a couple trump cards to pull on him. Cerise adjusted the short black skirt. It was so tiny that if she bent even slightly, her lacy panties would show. She also had a pair of lacy stockings, and the top of the ensemble was essentially just tight spandex with a police uniform print over it. It was super cute, and also pretty sexy, if she did say so herself. Which she did.

Wearing an outfit like this around him did make her blush just a little, but she always loved the way he reacted when she wore lingerie for him these days, causing him to stroke her ego every time. She played with her other trump card in her hands, handcuffs. Yep. This time he had met his match.

Vanderwood was already in character, waiting for her in the living room as a criminal she was going to move from on cell to the other, pretty simple. He stretched back on the couch, his arms relaxed over the top of it and nearly running the length of the entire couch. It was comical really, considering their size difference, to imagine this happening in real life. He heard the door open and turned his head, a disinterested look on his face before she actually stepped out, and _holy shit_.

His wife looked damn good. Vanderwood bit down on his tongue to keep his composure, keep the disinterested look on his face. “What do you want?” He watched as Cerise frowned, scrunching up her nose in displeasure. That wasn't her acting, she was definitely not happy that he hadn't reacted the way she'd expected.

It still struck him as hilarious that she seemed to forget that he'd been trained to keep character. Hell, he'd once stayed in character under pain of waterboarding, so he wasn't about to lose it to a sexy outfit, even if he was definitely appreciating the view as she bent over to pick up the handcuffs she'd very deliberately dropped.

“Oops~” She'd seen maids in her telenovelas do this, showing off their cleavage usually, but she knew her husband liked her butt, and her panties were so cute that they deserved to be seen. “Nice view.” Marion had her pausing completely and her cheeks heating up with the purr his voice had seemed to make. That was a different tone of voice than she was used to, more warm and appreciative.  “I....the view’s not for you, inmate.” Nice save. She clutched the handcuffs in her hand and pointed to the wall. “Up against the wall, I need to do a search before I move you to a different cell. Shirt off, too.” What a perfect way to get to touch his body as she pleased.

He snorted softly, getting up and doing as she'd asked. His wife couldn't reach everywhere, but she did run her hands over the bottom half of his chest and back, dragging her nails lightly over his skin. Vanderwood closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling heat she left behind, letting her touch him without the usual side effect from others touching him. Cerise slipped her hands around over his ass and squeezed. She _did_ have a thing for his ass.

Finally, she had an excuse to touch his perfect butt as much as she wanted! Okay, so it _was_ getting _her_ a little bit flustered, and he didn't seem to be reacting much, but it was still great. “Are you sure you aren't searching for a good time?” His question made her blush fiercer. Why was he still able to be charming right now? “Give me your hands.”

He did as she asked without question, a soft hum of appreciation as she closed the handcuffs over his wrists. Cerise didn't seem to know he could break out of these rather easily, but he could use that to his advantage later. “Turn around.” Vanderwood made eye contact with her as he did so, the mischievous glint in her eyes only adding to the arousal he was already feeling. He loved it when she was taking charge, and she was _really_ taking charge.

“Maybe, I should make you learn your place.” Thank you, telenovelas for showing her the art of seduction. A special thanks to her husband, too, for translating the art of seduction. Cerise dragged her finger down the middle of his chest and abdomen, hooking it in his pants before palming at the rapidly developing bulge already there. Marion groaned softly before he replied, his own eyes showing a glint of defiance. “Give it your best shot.”

She gave a little smirk and _that wink_ , which he at least tensed slightly at, making her smirk even wider. It was working. Cerise was the one in control! Her hands went to his belt, undoing it and then getting his pants undone, shoving them down just below his hips before following suit with his boxers. She took his hard length into her hands, running one hand over it while she rubbed her thumb over the tip with the other, earning moans from her husband that sent little shocks of desire through her. But no, she was going to enjoy taking her time, and Marion was going to have to deal with his impatience and need.

Vanderwood kept eye contact with her as she played with him, and it wasn't long before her gentle teasing started to get frustrating as she kept up the same slow motions. “Aren't you going to pick up the pace?” His inmate character was as gruff as he was, but Cerise merely shrugged and winked. It was clear that she thought she was winning. “I don't think I need to.” Vanderwood twisted his hands slightly, long fingers getting hold of the chain between the cuffs and twisting a portion of the links around tight before he gripped and prepared to pull.

Cerise noticed the moving around he was doing, probably struggling against the cuffs because his impatience was getting to a melting point. “Don't bother trying to get out of those. I have the key, and it's not like you can just-” She didn't get to finish the sentence as there was a loud snapping sound, and then he'd caught her hands in one of his as his other hand cupped her chin. “Are you sure about that?” Marion held her in place as her heart raced wildly. How could he have? _Oh, right. Secret agent_. His voice was dipped so low too, and the look in his eyes. No, no, no, she was completely melting right in front of him. _Think, Cerise, think!_

He shifted, reversing their positions and pressing her back against the wall. Vanderwood wasn't about to have sex with her on the wall, but he could certainly tease her. “Do you know what I'm going to do to you now, Officer Song?” Vanderwood had leaned in, making the request against her collarbone before he nipped, hearing her whimper softly.

“What are you going to do to me?” No, Cerise, _why_! That had come out much more pleading and desperate than she'd intended, but the little nips and swirls of his tongue he was now making along her shoulder had her brain becoming complete mush. Vanderwood let go of her hands slowly, placing his hand under the fabric of what could barely be called a skirt to rub at her through her lacy panties and causing Cerise to moan loudly as he easily found her sensitive bud. Her husband gave an appreciative snort, and she almost wanted to go off on him, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a whimpered, “Vanderjerk.”

Vanderwood could feel himself hard and needy for her, even more so with every moan she made. “I'm going to make you feel so good that you have to set me free.” He didn't give her a chance to reply before he bit down on their favorite spot, the dark mark in the crook of her neck that had her gripping onto him as she nearly slipped down the wall.

Standing was not easy when he was rubbing at her most sensitive area, but it was nearly impossible with him biting her _._ “Marion...please…I can't stand.” Cerise hadn't even noticed thst she'd broken character before he picked her up and started to walk toward the bedroom. “Who's Marion? I thought you called me inmate.” Oh crap...How had he? But she'd planned everything so well!

He placed her down on the bed, taking her chin once more and giving her a deep kiss, pressing his tongue roughly into her mouth and making her forget completely that she had been getting frustrated, breaking her thoughts apart as he expertly removed her panties. When he broke the kiss, she was completely breathless, her face probably redder than it had ever been. He was already removing his pants and boxers the rest of the way and now grabbed and pressed her hands down, holding them above her head shackled with one hand as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Vanderwood's patience had completely run out with that kiss, and Cerise clearly wasn't much better as she lifted her hips towards him even as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Cerise didn't understand. “Aren't you...my uniform?” That was not a full sentence, _well done, Cerise_. Marion seemed to understand, though as his other hand slid down her chest, tracing his fingers over the outline of her bra under the spandex top she was wearing. “As much as I'd love to see you naked, I do love a woman in uniform.”

Now he ground against her, both of them making a breathy moan before she tried to lift her hips to grind him again. “Don't move too much, Officer Song.” His hand pressed her hips down, not letting her do as she wanted before he thrust deep, biting back a low moan even as she cried out. She'd attempted to buck her hips to meet his, and now he let go to allow her to match his movements as he set up an even pace, moving to lean on his elbow but keeping her hands shackled. “How's this for knowing my place?”

Cerise couldn't even answer him. It was just too good, his acting was too good, but right now she couldn't even be angry, because it just _felt too good._ Vanderwood was done with the acting at this point. It was clear his wife had gone past the point of no return with her break from character, and now he focused on their pleasure, the only sounds in the room from their moans and movements for a while as he took his time building them each up towards climax. It was still her, his wife, the woman he loved, and he was starting to get frustrated with his own choice to shackle her hands above her head.

“Fucking shit...Touch me. I want you to touch me.” He let go of her hands, missing the touch of her fingers on him, the feeling of her hands in his hair. That was part of what made their lovemaking so different from any other experience he'd had, and Cerise wasted no time in doing as he'd asked. As she dug her hand into his hair, the other squeezing his shoulder, Vanderwood kissed her deeply, moving just slightly to change the angle and getting her to moan into his mouth as he did the same for her.

There was some invisible electricity snapping and crackling between them. That was the only way Cerise could describe it as it seemed to build in strength, making her dig her nails into his shoulder and arch her back before the built up tension snapped, her orgasm feeling as though she'd been shocked with ecstasy, heat moving through her entire body so fast that it was mind-boggling. Vanderwood didn't stop at first, gritting back his own release to feel her wrapped tightly around him in ecstasy just a little longer before he let it go, thrusting deep and stopping, breathing in harsh gasps that she mirrored in her own breathing.

He gave a soft snort as soon as he was able before he started to pepper his wife's face with kisses. Roleplay really had a way of turning up the intensity, even if he much preferred their sweet lovemaking. It wasn't like he couldn't do that in a few minutes, anyway. Vanderwood nuzzled her nose before making eye contact with her, unsurprised to see a bit of a glare.

“Why are you so good at this?” Cerise was a little indignant. This was supposed to have been her day to win, but she was feeling too good to continue past her initial complaint. Even if she had wanted to continue, now Marion was kissing her so slowly and passionately that focusing was a luxury she couldn't afford. He broke the kiss to murmur softly against her lips. “I love you, Cerise. Better luck next week.” Vanderjerk...so confident that he would win again. She'd show him...one of these days.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	5. Overall Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood hates going out in public, but he finds something can make him enjoy it just a little more. If only he can get these overalls off.

He hated the amount of people surrounding them. Vanderwood's chestnut eyes were scanning everyone as quickly as he was able, none too pleased when he saw anyone checking the both of them out. They always tended to get a lot of looks, but that wasn't such a surprise when she was as small and cute in comparison to him. Cerise looked up at him, honey-gold eyes bright as her peach-toned hair started to change to a pinkish color as dusk lighting approached. She had insisted on going out to see the bazaar while it was still in town. Vanderwood wasn't a fan of the idea, but she had pouted and earned her trip through the usual manipulative means.

Cerise was starting to pout again, pulling on his hand. Marion was the opposite of interested, but there were so many cute and fun things at every booth. Why couldn't he just lighten up? Then again, when he was stiff and rigid, looking around for any danger, there was just something... _sexy_ to it. A little blush filled her face as she thought about it. After all, he _was_ protecting her, his fingers tangled with hers as a way of holding onto her, moving between her and anyone who tried to bother them to block her with his body. Marion certainly had a nice body...for blocking things. Okay, so also just a nice body. It totally wasn't weird of her to think that way about her husband, nope. She could think that way about him if she wanted.

Her honey-gold eyes sneaked a view up at him again, but of course, he caught the action. Marion furrowed his brows at her, and Cerise immediately turned her face away, pretending to look at some trinket. It wasn't her fault he was so stupidly attractive that she couldn't keep her mind off him. Cerise patted her cheek with her free hand, feeling how warm her face was before she felt it, Marion leaning in and nuzzling the side of her face as he spoke louder to be heard over the crowd. "Are you alright, mon amour?" His voice had a twinge of concern, but she was more concerned about how soft and tender it was. Sexy. With another tap to her cheek, Cerise frowned.

It was silly of her to act like a child when she was definitely a full-blown lady. A lady with a sexy husband whom she wanted to appreciate whenever she pleased. Too bad they were in public. "I'm just fine, Marion." Cerise gave the answer with a sniff, pulling her husband along after her again. Vanderwood just furrowed his brows more. She had seemed very lost in thought, blushing up a storm, but he doubted it had anything to do with the bazaar. He was honestly ready to go home. Every time someone brushed against him, he was caught between wanting to pin them down and his skin crawling to the point of needing to clean the vicinity to a spotless shine.

They were barely into the beginning of the bazaar, but Cerise was really starting to get frustrated. She felt like she wanted to kiss Marion right then and there, maybe even get in a few touches…something else. A little cafe' she was familiar with came into view. Of course, she had the day off, but it wasn't such a bad idea to visit...A slow smile spread on her face. Maybe they could just visit the back room...No one ever went in there throughout the day, and there was a back entrance she knew full well her husband could get into.

Vanderwood was starting to get concerned again as Cerise had almost seemed frustrated with something, but now she had just stopped in her tracks. "Shortcake?" His question nearly caught in his throat as she turned towards him, pressing up close and sliding a hand between them on his chest, dragging her nails down. He felt heat building quickly in his face, eyes doing a quick scan of the people around them before he looked down at his wife's eyes and the mischievous glint she had in the honey-gold depths. Did she know exactly what she was doing to him? Of course she did.

"I thought of something else I want to go do." Cerise moved away from him as quickly as she had moved towards him, pulling on his hand again, heading down the back alley to the back of the shops on the path. "Uh...Cerise. There's nothing back here, and we barely started looking at the bazaar." Vanderwood was utterly confused. She seemed to have changed her mind on a whim, but there were only more alleys, trash collections, and a few smaller out-buildings behind this street of shops.

He had checked this alley after he helped her with stocking the backroom of the cafe' she worked at one night and had been thoroughly pleased with how silent it was. Was she doing this for him? "Cerise, I'm fine with the bazaar. We don't have to take a break for me." That was his best guess for why she was dragging him back here, but she seemed to be ignoring him, now approaching the back entrance to the backroom of her cafe'.

Cerise checked the door, finding it locked, turning to her husband with a smile on her face and once more pressing close to him. "I'm not giving you a break..." Sometimes she really hated how short she was, but she grabbed onto his jacket, pulling on it and knowing that her husband would comply. She could almost see the light bulb going off over his head as he realized what they were back here doing. Marion complied even more so than she'd hoped, pressing a hand to the small of her back as the other slid along the side of her face.

The kiss was deep, maybe even a little hungry, but Cerise pushed against the wall of his chest after a moment, not because she was done with kissing him, but because she was starting to feel a familiar heat and wanted to be in the backroom first. "Open it?" Vanderwood hadn't expected this at all. "You sure you don't want to...bazaar...looking at everything?" She had been so adamant on going, the sudden shift in purpose confusing him, but not unwanted. Cerise narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before she shrugged, walking around him and letting her hand graze over the front of his pants as she did so. "Guess if you don't want to, we can go back..."

It was a risky move, but Cerise had a feeling Marion wasn't going to refuse, and she was right. A gloved hand closed over her wrist, giving her a gentle tug to keep her in the alley with him. "Stay." His voice had deepened now, too, and she felt her body respond to the tone of it. Vanderwood turned, busying himself with undoing the lock to the room, taking a little extra time because of the thoughts running around in his head.

In public? She really wanted to do this somewhere not at home? It wasn't like there was much risk of getting caught, which was good. No one but him was going to see her naked and live to tell the tale, but this was far from normal for them. Usually if she was in a mood like this, she would mess with or tease him until they just ended up heading home. He wasn't about to question it any further, though. Finally, the lock clicked, and he opened the door, entering first to scan the area before he held his hand out to her.

There wasn't much for surfaces in the room, which was basically a glorified storage shed. Vanderwood almost worried that he'd have to put her against the wall, uncomfortable with the idea of doing so because of his past experiences having sex with women against the wall. Thankfully, there was a space on the table which held different tea sets on it. When she took his hand, he pulled her against his body, reaching up to turn on the lights before kicking the door closed. He wasn't going to leave it unlocked either, pressing a hard and deep kiss to Cerise's lips before letting her go to do just that, slipping his gloves and jacket off directly afterwards and folding them carefully over a stack of chairs.

"Just couldn't wait?" The question was accompanied with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Cerise just shrugged at Marion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. We're just in here, because I wanted to kiss you in private." It was a blatant lie. He obviously knew that, too, but Cerise couldn't help messing with him. His kiss had nearly stolen her breath away, and he'd left her feeling like she needed more, needed _him_ more. Marion snorted at her before he was pulling off his shirts, his belt coming off as well, leaving him in just his pants and shoes, his taser strapped to his leg. "Come here then, so I can _kiss_ you."

Cerise tried to pretend like she was thinking about it, but she wanted his lips and hands on her as much as he did, pressing up close to his body and running her fingers over his toned abdomen. Vanderwood shivered under her touch, thankful for the relative cleanliness of their surroundings allowing him to focus so well on what she was doing. He dug his hand into her hair, gently guiding her to look up at him so that he could kiss her again, this time pressing his tongue into her mouth which she welcomed, teasing her own tongue against his as her hands went around him to grab for his ass. She just had a thing for his ass, and Vanderwood gave a soft grunt at the action before his other hand went to hers as well, able to feel the skin of her thighs thanks to the short pink overall set she'd decided to wear.

Vanderwood didn't get how that counted as style, but he wasn't going to fuss over it now that his fingertips could play around with the edge of them, hooking under the fabric to tease her like that, too. He was already turned on, pressing her back towards the table and breaking the kiss to place her up on it. It wasn't tall enough that he could have sex with her on it, but he'd end up sitting on it with her on top, most likely. Right now, he just wanted the clothes between them to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Vanderwood pulled on a strap of her overalls for a moment to give her exactly that indication before he moved to remove his shoes and socks, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. That was as much foreplay as she was getting with the way she'd messed around with him at the bazaar and outside of the backroom.

She wasted no time as he'd given her his wordless request. Cerise pulled off her own shoes, slipping off her stockings as well before she started working on her straps. A frown built on her face as she yanked the little metal hook from the button, the hook not budging even slightly. Honey-gold eyes flicked up to see that Marion was already undressed, his naked form magnificent even in the low lighting. She'd certainly made the right decision, but she pulled at the hook again. Nothing. "It's...not budging..." Her face was flushed in a different kind of way, irritation rather than fluster.

He raised an eyebrow, watching her mess with it for a while before he took over, moving her hands away and giving a hard yank. Now his eyebrows furrowed. It was a minor annoyance in any other circumstance, but when he just wanted to be buried deep in his wife it was a much bigger problem. Vanderwood gripped either side of the strap and tried to yank at it that way, but it did absolutely nothing despite how his muscles tensed with obvious effort. "God, damn it..." He picked Cerise up, maybe a little suddenly, because she gave a little squeak before he'd seated himself on the table, placing her in his lap.

So close but so far, Cerise could feel his erection brushing against her thighs as he worked at the straps. She was far more patient than him, but that was when she _wanted_ to be. This was a problem she wasn't at all prepared to deal with. The more he fussed with it, the more she just wanted him taking care of the heat between her legs. Marion reached for something, and she grumbled. "Just get it off."

Vanderwood wasn't into irritating himself before sex, especially not with his wife, and he was getting pretty damn done with her overalls. He'd already reached for his pocket knife when she grumbled, and now he flicked it open, getting it under one of her straps. "You're sure?" As much as he was needy for her, and her for him, it was still her clothes. Cerise just gave him a look. "I said _get it off_."  That was enough to remove his hesitation, cutting her straps away and pushing the overalls down, pulling her shirt up and off as well.

She was relieved to be free, gasping as Marion kissed and nipped at her neck, her bra coming off next. They'd both gotten worked up to a level of impatience, so when her husband couldn't get her overalls the rest of the way off because she was in his lap, Cerise hopped right off, pulling the rest of her clothes away before she was trying to get right back into the same position, eager to take care of the desire they'd built up.

He grabbed her sides, pulling her back up easily, the both of them getting her situated over his impressive length. Bloody Hell, it felt like this had been a hard-won situation, and as she eased herself onto him, Vanderwood groaned, shifting his hips to meet hers and causing a deeper angle. Gravity was always her friend in these situations, but when Marion moved, too, she felt like she was going to lose herself. This was definitely much better without her overalls in the way.

The way she moved her hips always had him moaning and cursing, and this was certainly no exception. Vanderwood used his hands to push her where he wanted as well. Cerise had tangled her hands in his hair, moaning against his jawline as she tried matching the motion of her hips to the way he was moving her. It felt so good, so impossibly good, and then he moved a hand from her hips to her upper body, his thumb circling over her nipple in a way that made her cry out. She had always been incredibly sensitive there.

It had been such a struggle to get her overalls off that it was taking a while to get up towards climax, their repressed need for once not shortening the time, but it wasn't like either of them cared. No matter where they were, even in the backroom of a cafe', this time together was precious as well as pleasurable. Vanderwood traced along her back, a cacophony of, "Fuck, Cerise," escaping him over and over again as Cerise moaned and gasped his name, this position letting him sit deep within her and yet giving her the most control.

Pleasure built high between them, a slow burn that became rapid and unbearable as their pace picked up. The room was filled with their sounds, the fact that people working towards the back of the cafe' might be able to hear them not bothering Vanderwood one bit. Cerise probably wasn't even thinking about it. He didn't give a damn who heard them making love. It was just further proof that she was all his, that he was all hers. Thinking about it that way just made it more erotic for him, his hand slipping to her ass and giving her a squeeze that nearly made her jump before she bit his chin in retaliation.

Marion had dipped his head to kiss her as Cerise's fingers tightened even more in his hair. Now the heat that was between them was building to a level that couldn't be contained, their tongues pressing against each other’s before she had to pull away to cry out, not bothering to warn him and not having time to as her climax hit her. Vanderwood moaned her name as he held her tighter to him, the way her body clenched around his just sending him into his own climax as the heat that had built in his abdomen seemed to erupt. They clung to each other as their breathing evened, Cerise pressing little kisses to his jaw here and there and Vanderwood following suit with kisses to the top of her head.

Once they were _somewhat_ feeling normal, Vanderwood shifted to help her off his lap, placing her feet gently on the floor before he got off the table and reached for his clothes, getting his boxers on first before it dawned on him. They didn't have anything to replace her overalls. Cerise didn't seem to have noticed it yet, pulling on her panties and bra before she hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his back. Vanderwood bit his tongue before he shifted, twisting so that he could run a hand through her hair. "You'll uh...have to wear my jacket home, shortcake."

Cerise scrunched her nose at him. Why would she need to do that when she had her super cute new over-oh. She felt her heart nearly drop into her stomach at the thought of walking around almost naked under his jacket. It wasn't like everything wouldn't be completely covered; his jacket swallowed her; it was just the principle of the thing. Cerise let go of him, finding her overalls and pouting as she held it up, the straps cut and useless. "You looked so cute while you were living..." She almost felt like having a little burial for this amazingly cute piece of clothing, but that would have been too much. With a sigh, she found the little garbage can in the backroom and placed her outfit inside, giving it a little mini salute to say goodbye.

Vanderwood watched her, a little guilty but also a bit on the confused side. Did her overalls really matter that much? Sometimes his wife was just...weird. He shook his head, pushing his bangs back before he started getting dressed the rest of the way. "I could just fix them for you." Cerise walked into his view, and he had to look away. It wasn’t because there was anything wrong, but she was in solely her shirt, bra, and panties, and he could easily get worked up again. "Don't worry about it~ I'll just buy another one."

If he was honest, he was already getting worked up, because now she was getting his jacket from the chairs he'd placed it on earlier, slipping it over her shoulders and trying to find the zipper to close it. The little wink she'd just given him and her sing-song tone hadn't helped either. "Let me, shortcake." Vanderwood bent down on the ground, finding the zipper and closing his jacket for her, lifting his head only slightly to get a little peck from her. He wanted so much more. The last time she'd worn his jacket was when she'd been wearing lingerie underneath. That memory was foremost in his mind, and he just wanted to _take it off again._ When they got home...Yeah.

"Can we just go straight home, Cerise? I'm done with the bazaar." His question was met with a blush and a nod. Cerise didn't exactly want to walk around like this in his jacket anyway, and based on the look in his eyes, he was thinking about something else. "That sounds like the perfect idea, Marion~ I'd like to spend more... _private time_ with you at home, anyway, you know?" Her internal screaming at herself for those kinds of comments would probably never stop, but it was clear that her husband appreciated it as he gave her a much deeper kiss, one that he had to end quickly to spare them both not going home at all.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	6. Cerise in Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having returned from a mission, Cerise has a surprise for Vanderwood. They've missed each other for quite a while, and there's nothing quite like being with you're loved one again.

***Note: The following three chapters follow the timeline of an AU from a chatroom in the [MM Discord server I own](https://discord.me/page/mystic_messenger). ~Let's Connect! FFC***

Cerise waited patiently, placing her phone aside on the dresser. She wasn't exactly nervous, fiddling with the clasps on her stockings for just a moment. Okay, so maybe she was a little nervous. With a soft breath, Cerise looked at herself in the mirror, pushing her bangs out of the way. There was already a slight blush on her face, and she had a feeling that it would only get darker, but at least she looked absolutely adorable.

Maybe she could even say she looked sexy? That was a little harder of a pill to swallow. She had never thought of herself like that before. On the plus side, her stockings were staying up perfectly! On the other plus side, her boyfriend was about to come in here and feed her ego. He'd specifically mentioned leopard print, and she had certainly delivered, with a bra and panty set to match the leopard print garter belt. Oh! She could hear him opening the door now.

Vanderwood rolled his shoulders. At least he wasn't nearly as tired as the day before, and Vivi had finally gotten dropped off. He wasn't exactly a big fan of having to get up from the couch he'd been lounging on to come get something off a tall shelf, but he'd rather be near Cerise anyway. Guess in the end it wasn't really so...bad.

He paused as he'd opened the door, greeted by the sight of his girlfriend dressed in only a bra and panty set, garter belt, and stockings. "Bloody Hell..." The curse left his mouth almost like a prayer, and her face seemed to turn a darker shade of red. In comparison, he felt like he was completely pale. That was until Cerise struck a little pose and blew him a kiss. "You like what you see?" Her sing song tone only made the redness that was filling his face all the more intense.

Now Vanderwood moved to close the door with his foot and stepped forward to pull her against him, his fingers splaying along her bare sides to feel her smooth skin underneath. He knew there was a good reason he'd stopped wearing his gloves around her place. "I _love_ what I see." His voice had dipped lower, although he somehow still managed to be cheesy. "Because what I see is you." Great...At least Cerise never seemed to mind.

She didn't mind at all. Cerise's heart was thudding in her chest, skin tingling the more he ran his fingers over the large areas of exposed flesh. It was difficult to keep up her demeanor when he was touching her like that, his fingertips now tracing over the lace of her panties on her behind. Cerise made a soft sound as he traced up her spine with a barely-there touch, but she wasn't going to just give up that easily. As Marion's finger hooked in the back of her bra, Cerise pressed her hand on his arm and earned herself a raised eyebrow.

Why exactly was she stopping him? Based on the blush on her face, her expression, it wasn't like he'd done anything wrong, but now her expression was changing. Vanderwood bit his tongue as a little glint appeared in her eyes. "It would be a shame if you took it off so quickly." He took his hand away at her continued pushing against his arm, watching and feeling almost helpless as Cerise stepped back, seating herself on the edge of the bed.

Cerise had seen a few women do something similar on her telenovelas, and even if she didn't know what they were saying, she at least knew the moves. It was always these kinds of scenes that her jerk boyfriend would refuse to translate, but maybe she'd figure something out. She put her hand just at the top of her shin, trying to keep her back as straight as possible as she pulled her fingers up her leg, using her other hand to move her hair from her face as she looked up to meet his eye. The women in the shows always made eye contact, although it just made her feel ridiculously flustered, especially because of the way he was looking at her.

Had the women he'd been with before known how to do this right? Cerise internally winced. No, she wasn't going to think about that. Marion had chosen _her_. The look on his face, the way his hands were clenching and unclenching, it was _her_ he was wanting to touch, and she wasn't about to be weird about this. Well, not weirder than she already felt, anyway.

"Bloody fucking Hell..." For the second time in the past five or so minutes, he was cursing, but Vanderwood didn't particularly care. She was amazing, really truly amazing, even if she wasn't entirely confident in what she was doing. Vanderwood furrowed his brows for just a moment at her changing expression, flustered to concerned, concerned to defiant. "Aren't you going to come closer?~" He bit down hard on his tongue and cleared his throat lightly. God, she was so amazing that he didn't even know how he'd functioned without her. "Yeah...Yeah, I was just appreciating the view."

Somehow, he willed himself to move again, dipping down in front of her to take her leg in his hand. Vanderwood pressed a gentle kiss to her thigh, making his way down to where her stockings began as his hand made a gentle caress upwards. It wasn't often that he got to appreciate her so intimately. Their first time had been similar in a way, but since then they'd been passionately making love to remind each other that he was alive and that they loved one another deeply.

This was a different kind of intimacy. "May I remove your stockings?" His fingers had reached the clasps on her stockings, which he fiddled with as he looked up at her. Cerise's hair had fallen around her face, and he could hear her soft little gasps whenever he touched somewhere she particularly liked. Her voice seemed to have failed her as she nodded. Without her bangs pinned back, he couldn't see her flushed expression, but he figured he would see it soon enough, moving to unclasp a stocking and slowly rolling it down, kissing along the path before he completely removed it.

Vanderwood followed suit with the other, hearing her give just a soft whimper as he gave a light nip to her knee. She was truly astounding to him, a miracle. Cerise was nowhere near as physically gifted as other women, and yet she was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.  He moved to push her back onto the bed, letting her scoot up onto it before he moved in over her, pushing her bangs from her face to reveal exactly the flush he'd been expecting. "You are so beautiful, Cerise...so sexy..." His fingers traced down the side of her face, her neck, down between her breasts, over her stomach, and lower to cup her heat.

Cerise really whimpered now, the compliments enough to do so. When he said things like that with that expression on his face, his eyes were so earnest, and she could tell that was how he really felt about her. She felt so hot, and obviously he was as turned on as she was just based on the bulge in his pants. Marion teased at her through her panties, and Cerise moaned, particularly loudly as he hit her sweet spot.

He was finding it harder and harder to be patient, especially with her making noises like that. It had been far too long with Vivi there, far too long of days with him doing paperwork and then out on missions like he was a machine. The fact was that he wasn't a machine. More than anything, he had wanted to be with his woman. Cerise was light and life to him, and wearing the promise ring he'd given her, too. What he needed right now was _her_ and not because of the stress or frustration but because she was a precious gift to him, one that he wanted to cherish.

Vanderwood leaned over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose and then her chin before kissing her where they both really wanted, her hands burying almost instantly into his hair. He loved that feeling, feelings no other woman had ever granted him. It was a long time before they both broke the kiss, hunger and heat built up hard and heavy between the both of them now. His hand almost went automatically to remove her bra, but he really only needed one article of clothing moved, and holy fuck, if she didn't look amazing in leopard print...

It seemed to Cerise like there was really only one problem right now. As much as she liked him teasing at her, as much as she liked him shirtless, she wanted him naked to appreciate him with her own eyes. She would be lying, too, if she didn't make mention that she also just wanted him right now. He had a way of making the heat in her body into a burning ache, and that ache needed to be taken care of. "Marion, please..."

Cerise wasn't much a fan of feeling like the weaker party, generally she liked to tease him and watch him flounder, had been enjoying just that satisfaction earlier, but she wasn't the weaker party. No, he respected her, and now she just wanted to make love. "I...you...I want you..." Too bad it was so hard to Korean when her body felt like it was on fire like this.

Vanderwood was caught somewhere between amusement and being flustered by her, but he just leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips as he took his hand away from her heat. "I want you, too..." He all but whispered the words against her lips before moving away to remove the rest of his own clothes, trying not to think too hard about the way she'd raised her hips towards him automatically as he'd taken his hand away.

He paused just a moment longer to look at her, now getting a defiant look again as she seemed to tell him without words that now she was as impatient as he was. With a soft snort, he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them away, pressing against her entrance. With one smooth and gentle thrust pushed deep. Vanderwood nuzzled into her neck with a groan of her name as Cerise closed her eyes.

The sensation of being filled by him was something she thought she'd never get over. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, likely since she'd been a virgin when she'd met him. Even if she hadn't been, Cerise had a feeling that no one could make her feel anywhere near as amazing as he did. Her hands once more ended up in his hair as he started to move, long and slow motions that were in a way unlike the passion that was built high between them and yet satisfying all the same.

Cerise arched her head back as Marion bit at the mark on her neck, darkening it further. He hated to see it go pale, and she loved being marked by him, knowing that she belonged to him. This seemingly moody and harsh man was really kind and loving, and he’d chosen her out of the millions of other women in the world. She gave a cry of his name as she matched her hips to his, giving him an angle that always felt like he was so much deeper.

His own sounds were impossible to contain, curses slipping out between moans of her name. She had done this for him, perhaps to feed her own ego, too, but she'd still done this for him. Vanderwood loved her for that, and not only for that. Cerise had given him a chance despite everything, loved him despite everything. Sometimes it was hard not to lose himself in the beauty of that gift, not to feel tears burning at him as he made love to her like he'd never done with any woman.

"Look at me, mon amour..." Through the moans, he somehow managed to talk, pulling back to cup the side of her face with his hand as his thumb ran over her cheek with a feather-light touch. Slowly, she opened her eyes, almost hesitant in the motion, but then their eyes locked. Her flush seemed to get even deeper, and his own did, too. There was nothing he could ever say was more intimate than this. In his life, there was nothing more beautiful than her honey-gold eyes heated and hooded with pleasure as the two of them consummated their feelings for one another.

She felt as though he was looking at her very soul, and almost as though she was looking at his, too. Cerise struggled to keep her eyes open, the pleasure making her want to close them and arch her head back even while she wanted that connection with him. There was heat building in her, almost like there was going to be an explosion within her, one that she knew exactly what was. Her words seemed to have been lost, but even so, she tried. "Ma...Marion..." Failing wasn't so disappointing right now as the pleasure seemed to burst into fireworks, popping and sizzling within her.

Her hands clenched in his hair as her muscles tightened around him, and the coil that seemed to have wound up in his own body came apart. Vanderwood couldn't help but curse as he plunged deep, stopping his motion as his orgasm hit him hard. This outfit of hers had really gotten him, even more so than he'd thought. They were each trying to catch their breath now, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Maybe they did, too.

As he came down, Vanderwood nuzzled the side of her face, giving her ear a gentle nip. "Thank you, Cerise...You really look amazing." She gave a soft giggle as he pulled back to kiss her, smiling into the kiss and earning a little smile in return. "I couldn't tell~ Maybe you should tell me some more." He raised an eyebrow at her before his smile grew even bigger. "How about showing you?" A gift like this wasn't one he wanted to waste, so why not get in a few more rounds and really appreciate her leopard print surprise?

It would be a while before they were snuggled up together in her bed, her head on his chest as he laid his head back in her mass of pillows. Cerise thought that surely, she couldn’t be any happier than she was right now. Well, one thing would make her happier. The agency loomed over them like the ugly aunt she never wanted. Good thing uncle Emil didn’t like to bring women home. She shook her head, not wanting to think about negative things like that when she was snuggled up with the man she loved.

Marion shifted a little in the bed, reaching for his phone. Cerise just pouted for a moment. “What are you doing?” As she lifted her head, he shrugged. “I thought I’d check the chatroom.” Not right now, he wouldn’t. They’d just gotten done making love, and she wanted to have her personal time with him, especially now that Vivi was gone, and they had the house to themselves. Cerise loved her best friend, sure, but boyfriend time was the best time. She snatched his phone away from him quickly, tucking it under herself as much as she could before snuggling right back into his side, laying her hand on his chest as she nuzzled his shoulder. “Maybe you can check the chatroom later, but right now is snuggle time.”

Vanderwood could almost have laughed if he weren’t so shocked that she’d just grabbed his phone from him. If he’d been expecting it, maybe he would have stopped her. Honestly, though, he’d rather spend this time with her than the chaos of chatroom, anyway. “Sounds good, Cerise.” His hand brushed gently over hers, and he ran his thumb over her promise ring for just a moment. Maybe someday he’d be able to make that promise come true. He certainly wanted to.

Check out my website.  [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	7. Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood went on his last mission - faking his death and now hiding out in the mountains to make it more believable until he can return to Cerise. Out in the wilderness, he wants to talk to his sweet cherry.

Vanderwood was starting to think that she hadn't meant anything by it. Why she'd sent him a picture of her in a bra and panty set not knowing what it would do to him, he wasn't sure. Maybe she really _was_ just excited about having found a cute and comfortable set. Hell if he knew. What he did know was that she looked amazing.

He hated being away from her, even more so when he was surrounded by all of this beautiful wilderness. They were only a few hours apart but unable to share it. Vanderwood kicked the water, snorting softly as she messaged about the new pillow she'd gotten to replace him until he could get home. Was it wrong of him to keep scrolling up to look at her body? Probably, but it didn't keep him from mentioning it.

Cerise giggled, feeling a little blush in her face. He really liked her new bra and panty set, didn't he? She couldn't blame him. They were so comfy and looked super cute, too. As soon as he asked to see the back, she was up at her mirror, trying to get him the full view. She waited for his reply, giggling again. It was so sad not to have him here. Cerise felt like she was missing a piece of herself, but there was something so fun about communicating like this. Huh, apparently, he hadn't gotten enough. Marion wanted more. Well then, he was going to get more.

Her boyfriend was probably blushing like crazy, and when she asked him, all he did was confirm, asking her if she wanted to see. _Of course, she did._ The picture she got back from him caused exactly the same for her. Marion was totally red in the face, but his perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen were what she spent the most time looking at, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't see more.

She stared at her phone for a second as she got his next message. What did he mean it was 'getting him going'? Where was he going? Why? He was at a lake, so she didn't understand. Work clearly didn't want his attention, since he'd basically done their version of 'quitting' by faking his death. Cerise typed frantically to ask him why, but then her answer came, and everything clicked.

Vanderwood knew right away with her first frantic messages that her language barrier was getting in the way again. He didn't bother beating around the bush, not this time. It was a little easier over the phone than it was in person as he explained that looking at the pictures she'd sent him had caused a bulge in his pants, which he was currently adjusting for a bit of comfort. Bloody Hell, he just really fucking missed her. "You know what..." He texted and asked her if she wanted to see, and she gave him a little sassy comment about the boars. The snort was inevitable, but by now he knew she was much less composed in real life than when she was in her messaging.

He nearly groaned as he saw her response lamenting that he was here, and she was there. Thankfully, his dirty mind could do _something_ good for him. Vanderwood hastily texted back, needing this more than he thought he needed air right now, asking her to call him so that they could spend a little special time together. Cerise blinked at her phone as she got the messages. She'd felt herself heating up, especially when she saw just how hard he was with the picture he'd sent, _but this was a thing?_ Actually, wait, she was sure she'd heard about people doing this kind of thing before somewhere. Cerise just...didn't think about these things, and she certainly had no idea how to go about it. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Marion?" Her voice on the other end of the line had him closing his eyes. "Hey, shortcake..." His own voice was pitched lower thanks to his arousal, which by now was a burning ache as he knew he was so close to getting what he wanted. Though, he was having to remind himself now, even just based on the tone of her voice, that she was unsure when it came to these types of new experiences. "I know you can't show me, but maybe you can tell me just how wet you are." Bloody Hell, he was diving right in, but he really didn't have time to be flustered about it. For fuck's sake. He was sitting on the edge of the dock to a lake in the wilderness with only his boxers on. Screw getting embarrassed.

Cerise had curled herself up under a blanket, the sound of his voice impossibly attractive. Why was she acting so flustered by this? They'd been having sex for a while, and it wasn't like he hadn't done these things for her with his own fingers. She knew _how_ to do it herself. No...She was going to at least put up a little bit of fight instead of listening to the screaming going on internally. Cerise shifted to lie on her back. "You want me to tell you?" There was a near audible swallow on the other end of the line before he replied in the affirmative, and Cerise closed her eyes, slipping her hand into her new panties to tease at herself like he'd done for her so many times.

A soft gasp slipped past her at the touch. "I'm...wet and missing you." There was a more than audible groan from him that just made her feel like the heat between her legs was clenching, begging almost. Vanderwood put his own hands down his underwear, freeing his hard length from the tight confines to almost immediate relief. That didn't make him need this any less, though. "I miss you, too, shortcake. So badly." He'd slipped into English for her, knowing from the night Vivi had stayed with them that Cerise liked his accent. That was fine by him; he loved hers, too. "I'm so hard. I need you."

Marion was doing a good job of driving her even wilder. He knew how much she liked it when he spoke his native language to her. Cerise almost couldn't take it, making a soft little garbled sound that she was sure was really weird. She was just going to pretend he hadn't heard it, but then his next request had her making it again. "Touch yourself with me." Vanderwood switched back to Korean, knowing her English wasn't anywhere near the level of his. He waited patiently, Cerise repressing the 'How?' that had almost slipped from her mouth. _She knew how, jeeze._

"Okay...right now?" Her voice was still tentative, and Vanderwood nearly nodded before he had to remind himself to verbally respond. "Yeah, right now. I'm going to touch myself now. You do the same...I just want to hear you."  Cerise _did_ nod, but before she had time to correct herself, she heard the unmistakable sound of him moaning. Her mouth felt dry, the familiar shock-wave going through her of hearing his pleasure before she could remember that she was supposed to be joining him. It wasn't quite like when he would touch her, but she still found herself moaning almost immediately as she started to play with herself.

Cerise followed the system he usually did, teasing along her folds before he would focus on her sensitive bud. She could hear Marion's cusses and groans on the other side as she made her own noises, something that felt particularly good nearly making her fumble her phone. That had her pushing it into position between her ear and her shoulder, shifting slightly onto her side so that she could keep it in place. Cerise didn't want to stop hearing him.

Vanderwood didn't want to stop hearing her. Obviously, his hand couldn't compare in the slightest, but every stroke was accompanied with the sound of her pleasuring herself, making him curse and moan in kind. That was just so sexy, knowing that she was feeling good, listening to him. Once more, he switched to English for her. "You sound so good, shortcake." He could tell that she had attempted to make a response, but words weren't her strong suit when it came to pleasure.

She felt like she was already feeling _so good_. So, it wasn't as good as when he did it, but that heat and the build of pleasure were still intense. Every sound he made had her wanting to reply in kind. The pleasure was building faster than usual, and judging from the sounds he was making, Marion wasn't being patient with himself. His patience for this must just be even worse than what it was normally, and Cerise would have giggled if she could have formed any sort of coherent sound. "Marion...Close..." Was all she could manage as the sensations built up, suddenly making her feel as though she was crashing to Earth.

He didn't go over the edge with her, backing off for just a second so that he could hear the way she cried out for him. That was when he really picked up his pace, letting his own orgasm hit him as the heat that had built in his abdomen seemed to erupt. In a way, maybe it did. Here he was in the wilderness, cumming into a lake, some inevitably landing on his hand. Without another thought on the matter, Vanderwood slipped forward off the dock and into the pleasantly warm water. His boxers were around his hips, but they needed to be washed, anyway.

They were each trying to catch their breath, and he snorted softly at himself before he started to laugh. Cerise made a soft mumble. Was he laughing at her? "What?!" Her voice was a little indignant on the other end of the phone as Vanderwood looked up at the sky. "I just got off in the fucking lake." She blinked for a second before the humor of it caught up with her and a giggle escaped. The two of them kept laughing like that for a few minutes before she nuzzled her phone, simply because that was her connection to him right now. "I really miss you, Marion."

His tone was back to normal, but the slight touch of sadness was unmistakable. "I miss you too, Cerise...I promise I'll be home soon. Not too many more days. Then I can hold you, love you...please you." Vanderwood realized he shouldn't talk too much more on the topic. Both of them had high libidos, and he had a feeling that they were only heightening their libidos more with the forced separation.

"Just make sure not to get hurt by any of the boars." She was kidding, clearly, but Vanderwood also knew she really was worried for him, too. "I promise, mon amour..." He knew that the battery he currently had in this phone wouldn't last for all that long, but right now, he didn't feel like hanging up. "Let's just...talk like this for a little while. How's Marideux?" That dolphin had a Hell of a lazy eye, but if it gave her the comfort she needed while he was gone, so be it.

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	8. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise and Vanderwood have just married and have realized that Cerise might be pregnant. They are trying to figure out how they feel about this particular situation, and maybe it's a good thing.

Cerise was lounging on one of the beach house sofas, fidgeting with her phone while the rain pounded on the windows. Every so often she would steal a glance at her husband and then avert her gaze just as quickly to stare intently at her phone. Their honeymoon was going well; he definitely needed the time away after everything that had happened. Being out of Korea was a plus, too. His safety was even more assured out here in America, where there wasn't much of a chance of running into someone he shouldn't. The only bump in the road was the possibility that she could be pregnant.

During all the chaos of his final mission, her partying and drinking out all night to cope, she'd forgotten to take her birth control. It had taken them a week or so to realize the mistake, and it had caused a good deal of tension. By now, they had come to peace with the idea; he'd be happy if it turned out that she was pregnant, that they would have a child together. She had spent so much time walking on eggshells and worrying that the relief she felt after their talk was like the first sip of water after being stranded in the desert. Cerise knew that at the very least, they would be alright. They could handle this. On the other hand, what if it turned out that she _hadn't_ gotten pregnant? Would they celebrate? Would she be happy? Cerise couldn’t quite decide how she’d feel.

It felt like she was barely an adult. Had anyone asked her before it was a possibility, she would have told them that she was too young, that she wasn't ready.  The more she mulled over it, though, the more she realized that this was something she wanted - something she wanted with the love of her life. Before, she'd known full well that there was the possibility he wouldn't come back alive, that his job was dangerous, and his life was out of his control. Now, though? They had a chance at a life together, and she couldn't wait to share it with him. She knew only all too well how short life could be, and since that was the case, this was a perfect chance. The question was...would he even want that?

Marion had told her he would be happy if she turned out to really be pregnant; he had promised her that much, told her he would be there. But...when faced with a choice, would he _choose_ to have a baby? Every time they had had sex afterwards, they were careful to use a condom, just in case. He'd told her that he was still scared, that he wasn't sure what kind of a parent would be but seemed resigned to the possibility. Every time he said something about it, alluded to it, it felt like her heart was going to explode. Did he feel the same?

The rain came down even heavier, pulling her temporarily out of her thoughts. Cerise hadn't realized she was clenching her phone pretty hard, turning her phone over to see the indents in the case. Nervous was an understatement. There were no words or emojis to describe the anxiousness she was feeling, but she wasn't one to wait around and torture herself with what ifs. "Hey, Marion." She called out to him, motioning for him to come sit next to her. "I erm...wanna talk to you about something."

He'd been wondering when the request was coming. Vanderwood turned his head to look at her properly, having been watching her from his position leaned against the wall, pretending to be looking at the rain when he'd really been paying attention to his peripheral vision. It was disturbing to him to see her so stressed. She'd been so careful with him since the realization that she might be pregnant, that they might be having a baby. He'd thought that when he'd accepted the possibility, told her that he was going to be right by her side and try to be the best father he could be, that she would be calmer. She had been for a while there, but now she seemed to be stressing herself again.

That wasn't good for the baby. His mind blanked for a solid second. If she even _was_ pregnant, it wouldn't be good for the baby. "Yeah, okay. Is something wrong, mon femme?" Vanderwood pushed away from the wall, approaching her and sitting down onto the couch by her feet, picking them up to scoot closer and place her legs in his lap. He was always most comfortable when he was close to her or touching her. Whatever this was, it was causing a bundle of nerves to gather in his stomach, tension building thickly in the air.

As he sat down, Cerise straightened herself up to what could he deemed a proper sitting position, not moving her feet away from him. Once they were situated, she took a deep breath before catching his chestnut-colored eyes. "Erm...so..." _Crap!_ She didn't even know how to start, and her gaze was already faltering. "I...erm...okay." Vanderwood furrowed his brows at her. She was either flustered or scared, and he couldn't quite pinpoint which. Either way, he wasn't that happy about it. "What is it?"

After a little bit of an internal pep talk, Cerise was able to continue. "First, lemme finish talking before you say anything, okay?" He raised his eyebrows, his insides seeming to twist even more. Vanderwood was both apprehensive and intrigued; quite the combination. At least whatever it was, she was going to tell him, so he nodded, biting his tongue to keep in silence. Cerise gave him a quick look before her eyes averted to her phone, which she was turning over and over in her hands. "So...you know how there's a chance that there...might be something in here?" Cerise pointed to her stomach and almost immediately wanted to scream, because now there was no way she could just take it all back or tell him to forget it. _This talk was happening._   "Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking, you know? About the future...our future." Her eyes found the wall now, and she could feel her face heating up. Marion probably thought she was crazy or something at this point.

His breath had stilled completely, eyes seeking for hers before she turned her face away from him. What was she getting at? It didn't really do him much good to guess. At least he knew she wasn't about to back out somehow, offer the potential baby up for adoption or something. His heart twisted, the hand that he'd placed on her ankle tightening slightly, the other on the back of the couch doing much the same. That wasn’t an option, not for her and certainly not for him. Vanderwood kept his tongue pressed between his teeth, starting to stroke her ankle lightly with his thumb as she continued, anxious for her to get to the point.

"I think I...really like the thought of having a baby with you...I mean..." She was starting to trip over her words a little, getting more flustered by the second. Vanderwood could practically feel his brain falling apart at what she was saying now. Some of the tension melted away almost instantly, his heart thudding hard and yet warming, expanding the way only she could make it do. "I think you'd be a good father, you know? I know that...you might not think so, but I also know that after everything, there isn't anything we can't tackle together. Anything I feel like I can't do, you'd help me do it, right?"

Vanderwood wasn't sure how to respond other than to nod numbly. He'd been able to take in and process his own feelings about a baby, able to share them with her, because he'd known she needed to hear it to relax, but this was a different entity altogether. His tongue was starting to get sore as he bit harder. By now, he felt like he knew where she was going with this, but she'd asked him not to interrupt, so all he could do was anxiously wait.

Cerise gave a small nod in return to his, turning her head back to look at him as she gave him a smile. "It's the same for me...I'll be there when you're doubting yourself..." Okay, so she couldn't maintain eye contact or keep looking at him. Once again, she was back to analyzing the opposite wall where he'd formerly been leaning and watching the rain. She was rambling, not even getting to her actual question. Vanderwood just watched her as she kept going, giving him various praises and feeling his face grow hot.

She moved on to talking about their life together so far, how happy she had been before it just came blurting out. "I wanna try for a baby with you!" Cerise paused for a moment, not having expected for it to just come out on its own. It looked like even her brain was tired of her not getting to the point. Well...With a sigh, Cerise found his eyes again, this time with a more serious look on her face, her golden eyes gleaming with determination. "I wanna try for a baby with you." She reached for his hand, happy that he let her remove it from the couch so easily, because she wasn't quite done. Her gaze didn't falter this time. "Even if I'm not pregnant now...I wanna try."

He'd done everything he could to keep the shock out of his face. Even having known what she was getting at before she’d said it hadn't kept it from making his brain race as soon as it came out. Vanderwood finally let up on his tongue, a slow motion that had him realizing just how hard he'd been biting now that it was throbbing without the added pressure on it. "You want to try..." That was such an eloquent response, but he didn't take his eyes away from hers as they just sat there in silence for a little while, him trying to process his thoughts and Cerise wondering what was going on in his head but trying her best to be patient.

"I...can't say I haven't been thinking about it, too." Vanderwood lightly moved his fingers to tangle them now with hers, watching her face carefully as he talked. "You're everything to me, and I know how wonderful of a mother you'll be. You'll be by my side. I know that, too." He had to pause to give his tongue a bite for a moment, a sting in it. "I'm scared of doing everything wrong...our child going down the wrong paths much like I did, like my brother did." As always, talking about his brother brought a certain lump to his throat, though he just gave Cerise's hand a squeeze, getting one back in return.

She seemed to be remaining silent to give him the chance to get everything out the way he had let her, although he could tell how anxiously she was waiting for him to get to the point of his own little ramblings. Thankfully, his were more informative. Not that he would ever point that out to her. "Getting ready for the possibility has given me clarity. Just thinking about our baby it's...It makes me happy." He stroked his thumb along her hand lightly as a smile built on his face. "I keep thinking maybe we'll have a beautiful little girl who looks just like you. I can't not want that. Even the thought of you pregnant with my child..." His voice just seemed to keep trailing off, but it was hard to explain the little possessive twist in his chest.

Marion had looked away from her for just a moment, and Cerise couldn't quite decide where her own feelings were at the moment. He'd simultaneously made her blush with how sweet his words were, but also anxious to find whether he actually wanted this or not. As he turned his face back to her, though, that anxiety went out the window to be washed away by the heavy rains. There was a look in his eyes that was positively _sexy_ , and it didn't help the way his voice dipped as he finally gave her an answer. "I want to have a baby with you."

It felt like everything around her had fallen away. Her heart skipped and then picked up its pace before Marion was shifting on the couch, leaning over her to press a kiss to her lips. She kissed back eagerly, mirroring the passion and desire that he was giving her. He wanted to have a baby with her, too. The thought was so exhilarating that she could almost cry, but his other hand was traveling along her side, pulling up her top. That at least could distract the urge to cry.

Vanderwood had seen the response in her eyes, and that had only furthered his resolve. Their kiss served to increase the heat, and the almost egotistical pleasure he was getting out of this was equal parts surprising and welcomed. He'd pushed up her top, pulling away to let her get it the rest of the way off. Cerise hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas, so now she was bare-chested below him, a view he more than enjoyed. They spent most of their time indoors lately, mostly making love or cuddling as they enjoyed their honeymoon, so who really needed to get dressed?

He gave her a little look before his eyes went to his own hand, following the motion as he traced his fingertips lightly along her abdomen. No one else could have her like that, and that was exactly what was playing around in his head. Vanderwood was pretty sure she was pregnant already. He couldn't really believe that she wasn't, but the idea of it had a totally different impact now knowing that they wanted this intentionally. They were really making a baby, creating a life that was a piece of each of them. His eyes met hers again, the deep flush on her face. Her expression told him that she was thinking exactly the same thing, and that just made him all the more heated. Vanderwood didn't think he'd ever heard his voice lower than it was right now. "Let's get you to the bed."

There was something that told him he wasn't about to be slow and soft. This round at least was going to be hungry and passionate. But there would be plenty to follow, if he knew himself at all. Cerise just nodded at his comment, completely under the spell of whatever was happening between them right now. It was like he had some magical hold on her, and it wasn't something she wanted to resist, letting him sweep her up and bring her to the bed. She hooked her arms around his neck as he placed her down, pulling herself up to kiss him. It was long and deep, his tongue pushing into her mouth to explore as his hands did away with her bottoms and panties. Cerise maneuvered her hips to help him, even though he didn't exactly need the help.

By the time the kiss broke, they were each breathless. There was a definite heat overtaking her, and just the look on his face told her he was feeling exactly the same way. The bulge in his pants as he moved back to pull off his own clothes did nothing to make it less obvious. They were about to make love; they were about to make love with an intention, an intention to make a child - a piece of each of them. She couldn't help but stare at him as his boxers came off, eyes traveling over the magnificence that was her naked husband. There was nothing wrong with looking at her husband like that, appreciating all the hard work he put into his body.

Time seemed to be at a standstill before Vanderwood moved over her, kissing her once more with that same fiery hunger. His wife always made his breath hitch when he saw her naked body, and today hadn't been any different. Words weren't needed as he pressed against her entrance, breaking their kiss and leaning his forehead against hers as his arm rested by her head, cushioned by the bed and her silken peach-toned hair. Vanderwood didn't pause any longer, thrusting forward quickly to connect them and moaning along with her own little cry of his name.

Her hands ended up pressed against his back as he found their pace, one she matched easily with her own hips. The only sounds were their moans and the rain pounding hard against the beach house. Marion wasn't taking his eyes off of hers, and Cerise didn't have to fight nearly as hard with her embarrassment as she once had to look back into his. It felt a lot like baring their souls to each other, but considering what they had just agreed to do, that only seemed fitting.

He wasn't being rough, but his movements were fast and deep, his hand digging into her hair and pulling lightly on the silken locks to make her tilt her head. Cerise didn't have to question what he was up to, knowing exactly where it was going to happen, too. The dark mark on their favorite spot, the one that made her cry out every time, had become a permanent feature. He bit at her neck, darkening it as the mark of his possession. All that played in his mind was that she was his, irrevocably his, and he wanted to have all of her for eternity.

Cerise was digging her nails into his back now, the pleasure growing more and more intense with every deep thrust he gave. Once more, he found her eyes with his, his free hand cupping the side of her face as they seemingly traded their breaths and sounds back and forth between their nearly touching lips. With every curse he made, he could feel the heat building in his own abdomen, the way she was clutching to him telling him that she was getting there right along with him. Vanderwood shifted just slightly, knowing the new angle would let him in even deeper and being rewarded with a whine of his name.

Their climax was nearly simultaneous, cries of each other's names making a sweet song as he stopped his motion. Vanderwood pressed a hard kiss to her lips which she was almost too worn to return. Each of them was breathing harshly as he pulled away to stroke her hair back, loving the way her honey-gold eyes had warmed as they were half-lidded and looking at him with adoration. "Je'taime, Cerise Vanderwood." She murmured back to him as she reached for his face, giving it her own caresses. "Je'taime aussi, mon mari."

Her French lilted so beautifully, and he couldn't help the smile on his face before he pressed another kiss to her lips, one much softer and gentle. He had a feeling she could feel the hunger hidden underneath it as he broke away. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not quite done making sure you're pregnant with my baby." Cerise had known he was going to go for another round. They almost never had just one as it was, but the words that came out of his mouth instantly turned her as red as her namesake. "I...ready...yes." The words came out all stupid, but so what, you know?

Each following round got more and more loving, but their passion wasn't whetted for several more hours. This was probably as intense as it had ever been, though their love-making had always been passionate. They'd gone from frantically making love to appreciate each other as much as they could due to the possibility of him dying to sharing their bodies and souls in hopes of creating a future together. Cerise wouldn't trade him or this moment for the world, and as they finally curled up together, she couldn't help the tears that spilled over.

They'd each shed tears during their love-making, the intensity of it overwhelming, but now his hand went to her cheek, thumb brushing away the tears. "Are you okay, Cerise?" Her nod instantly calmed him, a sparkle in her honey-gold eyes as she looked into his own chestnut-brown. "I'm more than okay. I'm with you." Vanderwood _felt_ the smile on his face, could almost feel a wrinkle at the corner of his eyes from it. Maybe he was starting to gain a few smile-lines, but he couldn't complain, because it was a beautiful gift she'd given him. His own eyes felt a little wet as he moved to nuzzle her nose. "You'll be with me forever."

Check out my website. [~Let’s Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
